


no need to worry

by mihaly



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 15:28:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16895190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mihaly/pseuds/mihaly
Summary: Patrick wants to move their relationship forward in the sex department, but something is holding him back.





	no need to worry

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!
> 
> I got a request for a first-time fic from Patrick's POV so here it is! I really like how this turned out so I hope y'all enjoy it.

Patrick Brewer had always been known for his self-confidence. He knew who he was and what he was about. Nearly everything he went into he did well, and the things he didn’t no one could tell because he knew he’d get better with time. He wasn’t afraid of anything and nothing could make him nervous.

Except David Rose.

Patrick was blessed the first time they met in that he was in the power position. He was at work, providing a service. The minute he stepped out from behind the desk and into Rose Apothecary, Patrick learned what it was like to be so overwhelmed by one person that it could shake someone to their core.

David was beautiful. Patrick loved his dark hair, swept up in a perfect pompadour. He loved his tight jeans and how they made his legs and ass look. The way he’d lean against the counter and check his phone was so elegant and Patrick wanted to touch him all over. He had a love/hate relationship with David’s eclectic collection of sweaters. They were a brilliant expression of who David was as a person, but when Patrick found out that David, despite his horrendous eating habits, had an amazing body under all that baggy fabric, it made him loathe the person who invented sweaters in the first place.

David was also _so_ smart. He was clever and witty, and Patrick knew he finally found someone who could keep up with him. He had a good heart, but often kept it locked away for fear of it being broken by careless people. He was extremely creative and artistic, two skills that Patrick only had in small doses. He knew how to sing and play guitar, but that was just about it. He didn’t have much skill for colors or art; he created a personal dress code because once he found he looked good in blue, there was no reason to change. David had had experiences Patrick could only dream about: private jets, mansions, oodles of partners, luxury. And David had opinions. He was going to tell Patrick exactly what he thought.

He intimidated the shit out of Patrick and Patrick wanted him _so_ badly.

So when they started dating, Patrick thought his nervousness would go away. He figured that once he confirmed that David liked him back, he’d get over his stammer that came out when they’d flirt. He was right about that, but instead it shifted to other aspects of their relationship. Namely, sex.

Patrick was no virgin. He’d just gotten out of a long engagement with his high school sweetheart. They had had sex pretty young because there wasn’t much else for teenagers to do in a small town other than go to an all-night diner and have sex in the backseat of someone’s car. Being naked and vulnerable with another person was nothing new to Patrick.

Sex with a _man_ was new.

After their first kiss, David had asked if he could stay at Patrick’s. It turned out to be an innocuous reason, but it made Patrick realize how unprepared he was to have sex with David. Every part of his heart and soul wanted David. If pressed, he’d admit he’d jerked off to David even before they kissed. He loved the idea of having sex with David, but this was reality. He’d slept with exactly one woman before kissing David so his sexual repertoire was specifically tailored to one person with a vagina. David was a new person with a penis and while his ex-fiancee would make occasional comments on his sexual performance, Patrick _knew_ David would have complaints if he was bad.

He desperately wanted to be good for David. He wanted to give David everything. When they’d stayed at Stevie’s, Patrick bravely slipped his hand past David’s waistband and jerked him off, the first time he’d ever held a cock that wasn’t his own. And he _loved it_. He knew David enjoyed it - head thrown back, fingers clutching at the bedspread and Patrick’s shirt, pleased moans - but handjobs were easy. Patrick focused on doing things he did when he was alone and apparently that was good enough for David.

But David. Oh, David’s technique on Patrick made his whole body quake with arousal. His large hand on Patrick’s cock was perfect, his stroke firm and massaging. He teased Patrick as he switched between his cock and balls. David was able to focus on both stroking Patrick’s dick and kissing him while Patrick was falling apart beneath his fingertips. Patrick came harder than he ever had before. David looked so smug and he had every right to be. It was one of the best orgasms of Patrick’s life.

That was several months ago. While they had done more of the same, they hadn’t progressed past that. David said he was fine with it - happy, even - but it didn’t make Patrick feel better. They were going slow for his sake. He was scared that if they jumped into bed together immediately that Patrick would drown in his own lack of experience and disappoint David. He knew from experience that sex with someone you cared about was amazing. He wanted to be able to pour all his feelings toward David into every touch and every caress so David didn’t have to guess if Patrick loved him, but he didn’t want to ruin sex for either of them.

He was also worried he’d hate it.

Patrick didn’t get to experiment when he was younger. He started dating Rachel in freshman year of high school, so any possibility of experimentation with another boy was out the window. He wasn’t going to cheat either.

He knew he liked receiving handjobs and blowjobs, and he liked penetrating his partner, but past that, he had no idea. After he’d had several depraved fantasies about David, he decided to purchase a dildo to see if he’d like the feeling of being penetrated, even if it wasn’t an actual person. He went to use it the first time and shame bubbled in his throat. He was about to fuck himself with a dildo that he was imagining was (at the time) his platonic business partner. The dildo now lived in the way back of Patrick’s sock drawer and never saw the light of day again. And there was no way for him to know if he’d like sucking cock because when he considered the dildo, the smell of the silicone made him nauseous.

But, despite his nervousness and his greenness, Patrick wanted to move forward with David. He just needed to find a little courage.

The open mic night that David had reluctantly approved was a go and Patrick was excited. He hadn’t performed in months and it was a whole other thing to sing for your boyfriend who didn’t know what was coming.

“Simply The Best” was exactly what he thought of David.

As he sang, he could feel every ounce of love and affection he had for David pouring out of the depths of his body and into the music. He knew his singing was good. He knew he was a great guitar player. This was where he felt the most comfortable. Being onstage was a heady rush, to know everyone in that room was watching him and listening to him sing to David.

And then there was David himself. It was hard to see through the dim light from the stage, but David’s whole posture shifted to something Patrick had never seen before. He seemed uncomfortable from the attention, but Patrick could see his defenses coming down. The audience’s applause was nice, but the smile David gave him at the end was far better. He had only cracked David’s tough exterior like this a handful of times but this looked to be the deepest groove yet.

After he set down his guitar and introduced the next set, he joined David by the counter. There were tears in the corners of his eyes when he gave Patrick the softest, most loving kiss.

“I’m guessing you loved the song?” Patrick asked smugly. “Was it… simply the best?”

“Shh, you are about to ruin any work you just did,” David replied. 

But Patrick knew he didn’t mean it because he kissed him again, then was basically attached to him all night. He’d never seen David be so clingy, but he’d also never had Patrick sing for him before. Patrick felt even stronger and more confident than he normally did, that he had tapped into something deep in David and himself. He felt like he could do anything.

Once the open mic was over, the store cleared out slowly. Ronnie had her fill of wine and Twyla was so kindly trying to usher her out, but she kept gushing to Patrick about how much she loved his playing.

“You know, have you ever considered putting out an album?” she asked him.

“Um, you know, maybe about four years ago?” he answered honestly. “I have a stack of songs from then, but I’m not sure any would be good to record.”

“I bet you’ve got some good stuff in there.”

“Yeah,” he agreed. “But I’m in a different place in my life, and I wouldn’t want to dig up those feelings.” As he said this to Ronnie, he glanced across the room to where David was quietly cleaning up.

“Well, if you ever want to record, I got a brother in Elmdale who has a recording booth, just—“ She held up her hand like a phone. “Me.”

“Oookay, Ronnie, let’s get you home,” Twyla said as she gently took Ronnie by the arm. “I bet David and Patrick want to get home too. It’s been a long night for them.”

“Alright, alright,” Ronnie said. “I’ll see you boys tomorrow.”

“We’ll be here,” Patrick assured her.

He followed them to the door and once they were outside, he locked the door and flipped the sign. It was just the two of them now.

Patrick turned around to see David near the stage, gently collecting cups and disposing of them in a garbage bag, the clank of the plastic and rustle of the bag the only sounds in the store.

It was a successful night. They had made a lot more money than even he anticipated and it was all because he loved the man across the room from him so very, very much. He would do anything for David and he wanted to give David the world.

His whole body was craving for him. The small touches and kisses he got during the open mic weren’t enough. It was never enough. He showed David how much he cared through song; now he wanted to show him through action.

“You know, I was expecting them to be so much messier than this,” David remarked as he picked up a cup from between the sweaters on the back table. “No spills, even though I’m pretty sure Twyla got about half of her drinks on herself. And to think that girl serves food for a living.”

Patrick slowly stalked over to David, the hard soles of his shoes striking softly against the wood floors.

“I was genuinely surprised Bob was any good at beat poetry,” David continued. “He’s no Angelou, but I’ve heard worse.”

He finally looked up from the trash to Patrick who was rounding the corner toward him. David was having normal conversation and all Patrick could think about was how hungry he was for him.

“And of course, your performance was the highlight of the evening,” he said. 

Patrick got closer and his heart was pulsing harder with desire in every step he took.

“I was surprised that _oh_ —“

Patrick gathered David in his arms and kissed him firmly and passionately. David immediately dropped the trash bag in favor of cupping Patrick’s cheek and kissing back. _God_ , he loved kissing this man. His lips felt perfect against his own and he loved the occasional drag of David’s stubble against his skin. He opened his mouth to lick into David’s and David let him, their kiss getting hotter and more desperate. 

Their kiss had reached the time their usuals ended. Having kissed David so often, there was a rhythm they had perfected. He could feel David about to draw back - the end was near - but Patrick didn’t stop. He pulled David in tighter, his body now flush with Patrick’s, and kissed him harder. He could feel David’s surprise in his body before he realized Patrick was not going to let him go. David moaned, long and low, a satisfied sound Patrick could feel in his chest, and his hand shifted forward just enough for his fingers to thread Patrick’s hair while the other tightly fisted Patrick’s shirt.

Patrick to slid a hand down to grab David’s ass and haul him closer. He wanted David to feel him getting hard and _oh_ , he could feel David’s cock in his jeans, too. David gasped as Patrick ground his cock against his, showing him just how much he wanted him. Patrick took the opportunity to bite his lower lip, tugging it gently. David whined softly and kissed Patrick with more vigor. He let go of Patrick’s shirt and grabbed at his back, his fingers digging into Patrick’s muscles. David rolled his hips and the bulge in his jeans was solid, hot, and insistent.

Patrick loved David’s cock. He didn’t have many to compare him to, but it was perfect. From their dozens of handjobs, Patrick knew how the girth felt in his fist, how his thumb barely covered two of his fingernails. He was cut and Patrick loved to trace the vein along the shaft to the head, something he couldn’t do on his own cock. And while Patrick was longer, that didn’t stop him from wondering how much of David’s cock he could take down his throat before he choked. He’d tasted some of David’s cum before, licking it off his hand after one of their trysts, and it was a taste he didn’t know he could thirst for.

Oh, he wanted David to cum in his mouth. He wanted to suck on his cock and trace that vein with his tongue. He wanted to _worship_ David, to kneel at his feet and surrender to the hunger he felt for him.

He wasn’t nervous anymore. He was ready for the next step. He needed David’s cock in his mouth _now._

Patrick pinned David to the nearest table with his hips and David let out another gasp.

“I wanna suck your cock,” Patrick said hotly against David’s lips.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“I want you to,” David said. “Want your lips around my cock.”

It was Patrick’s turn to whine, high and reedy, before kissing him again. His hands shook with excitement as he started to undo David’s pants. He got them open and began shoving them down before David grabbed his forearms, stopping him.

“Everyone will be able to see,” David reminded him, glancing briefly over his shoulder.

He totally forgot where they were. He looked over David’s shoulder to the large windows where it was totally dark out. Cafe Tropical had closed hours ago and there was no reason for anyone to be in this part of town this late. They were pretty far back in the store, too. All anyone would be able to see was David’s back…

It was a risk he was willing to take.

“Don't care,” he said.

Patrick kissed David and shoved his pants down further, taking his underwear down with it. His bare cock sprung out and pressed against Patrick’s hip. Patrick took David’s cock in his hand and loosely jacked it, making David’s eyes flutter shut and mouth drop open.

He seized David’s chin, directing him to look at him. Then David’s eyes went dark and wide as he watched Patrick slowly lower himself to his knees.

“Oh, fuck,” David swore softly.

Patrick kept fisting David’s cock, massaging it slowly. It was different to be so close. He could see the vein even better. He could see the pre-cum that was forming at the tip. He could see the way David’s balls tensed with anticipation.

And it all made Patrick _so thirsty_.

He glanced up at David who was staring at him with an intensity he’d never seen before.

_Here goes nothing_.

Patrick leaned forward and slowly slipped David’s cock between his lips. He could taste the saltiness of his skin and the small bit of pre-cum as he filled his mouth with David’s cock, taking him deeper and deeper. His skin felt like velvet as he traced the vein he loved so much with his tongue.

Oh, _fuck_. 

Why did he wait for this?

“Oh, fuck,” David said louder. He grabbed the edge of the table and never took his eyes off Patrick.

Patrick began sliding up and down David’s cock, taking him deeper into his mouth. He closed his eyes and focused on this exact moment. His knees didn’t hurt as he knelt on the hardwood floors. He breathed deeply through his nose and kept his teeth covered. He gently gripped David’s thigh as he skimmed a hand under his sweater to feel his surprisingly toned stomach. 

He felt so close to David. There was a part of him that was literally inside him. It was so intimate, to now know him like this. Oh, how it thrilled him to know what David’s cock tasted like and how heavy it felt on his tongue. The heat of David’s cock made his mouth water for more. It was continuously leaking pre-cum, giving Patrick an appetizer to the main course. The thickness was already making Patrick’s jaw ache but there was no chance he was going to stop before David came.

Fingers combed through his hair and he looked up through his lashes at David. His eyes were unfocused, his brow creased, his lips barely apart. And the moment they locked eyes, David shuddered.

“Oh, fuck, _Patrick_ ,” he murmured. David let out another helpless whine and his hips twitched, his cock thrusting slightly in Patrick’s mouth. It made Patrick imagine the future in which he’s done this hundreds of times and David can fuck his mouth with abandon. He wanted to get so good at blowing David that they could do this anywhere. He saw himself just like this, on his knees with David’s cock between his lips, in dozens of places: the backroom, the shower, David’s motel room, the Cafe Tropical bathroom, at the movies…

It may have been his first time, but Patrick _loved_ sucking cock and never wanted to stop.

Patrick moaned and closed his eyes, focusing on the heavenly flesh between his lips. He held the base of his cock and bobbed his head faster, really working David’s dick. David’s fingers scratched at his scalp as he moaned louder, his head thrown back in pleasure.

“Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck, I’m gonna cum,” David said desperately, tugging at Patrick's hair.

He pulled off David’s cock and took a gasping breath. 

“Cum in my mouth,” Patrick said, his voice hoarse.

“Are you sure?” David asked.

“So sure. I want to taste you so bad,” he answered before taking David’s cock back in.

He worked him quickly, sucking harder and dragging his tongue along the smooth skin. David was close. Patrick could hear his breathing growing labored, then felt him tense up and release a choked cry. He held Patrick on his cock as he twitched and came.

His hot cum flooded Patrick’s mouth and Patrick greedily swallowed it down. He tasted exactly as Patrick remembered, except it was better because it was directly from the source.

Once he knew David was done, he pulled off his cock with a soft ‘pop’. He thought he’d stand up slowly, wipe his mouth, and say something smooth, but David had other plans. He was hurriedly tugging at Patrick’s shoulders. Patrick stood and was immediately shoved against the table, David flipping their positions. Without a word or even a kiss, David dropped to his knees.

It was Patrick's turn.

David undid Patrick's pants in record time and copied by yanking them down just far enough to get his hard cock out. There was zero hesitation in David's movements, a clear indication he had done this before. He held the base of Patrick's cock, pulling back the foreskin, and immediately swallowed him down, taking nearly his entire length down his throat with absolutely no gag reflex to speak of.

"Oh, Jesus, fuck, David!" Patrick shouted as he grabbed David's thick hair.

He was already so close from blowing David that it wasn't going to take much effort to get him to cum. David bobbed his head quickly, his tongue skillfully running along every ridge and groove. His other hand grasped Patrick's thigh possessively and held him absolutely still. David was intent on giving Patrick _everything_. 

He was mesmerized by his cock sliding in and out of David's lips. He'd dreamt about this so many times but nothing compared to the actual thing. The wet heat of his mouth was something Patrick missed. He loved receiving blowjobs and now that he knew he loved giving them, it made receiving so much better because he knew the skill needed to do whatever David was doing to him was years in the making.

David looked up at him. Their eyes connected and David moaned around his cock. Patrick gasped. _David Rose was moaning and sucking his dick._ And god, it was like a moan one would make during dinner at a Michelin-star restaurant. David wanted him to know just how delicious he found him and it was _too much_.

"David...!" Patrick choked out as he tugged David's hair and came.

David worked him through his orgasm, pumping his cock with his fist and sucking on the head. He felt David swallow and from that alone, if Patrick could cum again, he would've.

The frantic sexual energy had passed and David was still on his knees, leisurely licking and kissing Patrick's softening cock. It was so much stimulation, but he was not going to tell David to stop, not when this was clearly something they both wanted for a while.

Finally, David rose to his feet and kissed Patrick tenderly. Patrick pulled gently at David's waist, feeling his bare, soft cock against his own. It felt so normal and something he could definitely get used to.

David pulled back and smiled shyly at Patrick.

"What brought this about?" he asked. "Not that I'm complaining. You will never, _ever_ hear me complain about having sex with you."

Patrick shrugged.

"I'd been wanting to for a while and, I don't know, I was nervous about it," he explained. "I was worried I'd hate it or worse, be bad at it."

"No notes, by the way," David said. Patrick smiled.

"But when I was up on that stage and saw you... It gave me the confidence I needed to just go for it."

"You so far went for it that you didn't care that we did it out here in the open."

"Well, I figured no one would see us, so what's the harm?"

(He was right. Not a single soul passed by the store. Not that they would have noticed.)

David hummed his agreement.

"I have an idea," David said.

"I'm listening."

"Why don't we go back to your place and try for round two?"

"Ray is out of town this week, so I think that's the best idea."

"Isn't it?"

Patrick chuckled. David kissed him softly once, twice.

"You're the best," Patrick whispered.

"You're the best, too," David replied.

They reluctantly pulled apart and put themselves back together. They did the bare minimum clean-up possible before heading back to Patrick's where they did it all over again. 

Turns out, Patrick had no reason to worry. 

(And he only got better… after a couple tips from David.)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! You can follow me on tumblr @davidrosesfiance


End file.
